


Important Decision and New Baby Smells

by Dancerlittle



Series: The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race [5]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, New Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: First things first, I don’t own anything related to Disney or Newsies. Second of all, this is a continuation of my “The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race” series. You may want to read the others in the series but it’s not necessary!
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802581
Kudos: 6





	Important Decision and New Baby Smells

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I don’t own anything related to Disney or Newsies. Second of all, this is a continuation of my “The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race” series. You may want to read the others in the series but it’s not necessary!

**April 21, 1905**

The plan was set. Jack and Race had set it up weeks ago. Race and Spot would take Sammi for a long weekend, giving Kat and Jack the opportunity for a little alone time before baby #2 would arrive. However, that plan went right out the window the afternoon Race had picked Sammi up after his shift from the hotel. 

As soon as Race had gotten home, the phone had rang. They had moved to a brownstone closer to the Kelly’s and had looked at the opportunity as a new chapter in their lives. “Hello?”

“Racer, the baby’s comin’.” Jack panted as if he had run a marathon causing Race to grin. 

After reassuring Jack that Sammi was fine, they settled in for a long weekend of niece/uncle time. Spot was at work, thus leaving the four year old with her favorite uncle. “What do you wants to do Sammi?”

Holding her favorite doll in her arms, the little girl grinned brightly at her uncle. “Ummmms . . .” Her new favorite word when she was stalling or just trying to figure out what to do. “Hows about da park?”

Soon they found themselves in the park, Sammi singing some song and hopping from foot to foot while Race held her hand. “Whatcha singin’ Sammi?”

She shrugged, continuing to sing the song. Race listened, trying to place it but came up empty. She led them to a bench in the middle of Central Park. Settling herself on the bench, her head whipped from side to side taking in the comings and goings of the park. “Sammi, yous gonna be a big sister.”

With a shake of her head, she looked at her uncle. “Nope. Babys not comin’.” 

“Da told mes otherwise.” Race looked down at his niece. “Yous gonna be a great big sister.”

She bit her lip, a tell that something was bothering her, which Race picked up immediately. “What’s wrong? Aren’t yous excited?”

Sammi shrugged again, standing up next to her uncle before plopping on his lap. “Is not a good sister.”

“Oh Sammi.” Race whispered, hugging the girl tightly to his chest. “Yous learn how to be a good sister. Yous don’t instantly knows how to do that. Yous uncles, mum, and dad wills helps you. Is that why yous worried?”

Putting a finger to her lip, she slowly nodded. “A year from now, yous be a great big sister. And yous baby brother or sister wills adore yous. Just watch.”

The two sat in silence for a bit, watching the action within the park. “What do yous want, Sammi? A brother or sister?”

Again, she shrugged. “Is never had a brother or a sister until I met yous dad, Sammi. Your dad and mum are mys siblings and theys pretty good at its.”

“Yous help?” She whispered, her body growing heavy with sleep. 

Race smiled, running a hand through her hair. “Yes, Is and Uncle Spottie will help you, Is promise.”

Picking her up, he made his way through the park, the rhythm of his walk causing the girl to fall asleep on his shoulder. Soon the two arrived at home, Race putting Sammi in their guest room, closing the door slightly behind him. Making his way to the kitchen, he cleaned up the remaining dishes from that morning's breakfast. 

The task gave him time to think - it had been five months since Spot had proposed and they were no closer to planning a wedding than five months ago. They both knew they wanted to get married but they had no idea where to start. Kat had tried to get them to sit down and plan but that had quickly gone out the window. They had talked about eloping and not making’ a big deal out of it. Both Spot and Race had flown by the seat of their pants for much of their lives and it seemed they would take that into their marriage as well. 

The running of the water knocked him out of his thoughts just as the door to the brownstone opened and a grinning Spot entered, kicking his boots off before sighing loudly. “Honey, Is home.” 

Shutting off the water, Race met him at the door with a kiss before grabbing the bag that was in his hand. “Sammi’s asleep in the guests room. And Jack called a couples of hours ago and said the baby’s comin’” 

“Hows she doin’?” Spot moved to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, leaning against the counter as Race joined him. 

Shrugging noncommittally, Race shook his head. “One moment shes excited and the next shes reserved and quiets. Is think once the babys here, she’ll be betters. Shes worried she’ll be a bad big sister, and I tried to reassure her that she’ll have all of us to help her.” 

“Her whole world is changin’. She’s used to having you, me, her uncles, Jack, and Kat all to herself.” Race smiled. “That girl will be fine and she’ll be a great big sister.” 

The opening of the guest room door caught their attention. Race and Spot both held a chuckle at the mess of hair that Sammi was rocking. “Hey baby girl. Hows you sleep?”

Giving her uncle a glare, Sammi opted to crawl up in Spot’s lap instead of Race’s. Spot had always loved post-nap cuddles but lately, Sammi had opted for Race and not him. He would take full advantage of Race’s misstep and cuddle Sammi. “Hows you sleep, Sammi?”

“Goods.” She yawned, burrowing her head in her uncle’s chest. “Da babys comin’ Unka Pottie.” 

He ran a hand down her back. “Uncle Race just told me. That’s excitin’ huh?”

Sammi shrugged, fighting back another yawn. “Is guess.” 

“What do yous want to do this weekend, Sammi? Go to the zoo, maybe the park or da museum?” Spot rambled, as the little girl readjusted to being awake. 

The room fell quiet. Race and Spot both grinned at once another, lacing their hands together, looking at the little girl that had been their world for the last four years. Things had changed for their little group. Albert and Marie had married in January and were expecting a baby in the summer; Finch and Elmer were on-again, this time the entire Newsies group had bets on whether they’d make it or not, and Crutchie had found a nice girl, named Molly who he was sweet on - last Race heard, they hadn’t officially become a couple, but it was nice to see his friend thinking’ of settling down. 

“Jacobi’s.” Sammi had sat up, pushed her hair back, and grinned at the couple. “Can wes do Jacobi’s?”

Race looked at Spot, who merely shrugged. “Sounds good to me.” 

“Sammi can you go get your shoes on?” Race asked, watching the girl hop off the couch before running to get her shoes. Kat had been teaching her how to tie her shoes and she had gotten the hang of it but still had a hard time making a knot. 

Race went to get himself ready, leaving Spot with Sam. Standing in the doorway, he watched Spot explain the bunny ears and how to loop them together. “One bunny ear, two bunny ear . . .”

Grinning, Race couldn’t wait until Spot was a papa. They had talked about children and adopting, both agreeing to wait until after the wedding, whenever that would take place. Quickly getting himself ready, Race soon joined the other two in the living room, where a grinning Sammi had both of her shoes on. “Unka Race!”

“Yes Sammi?”

“Unka Pottie shows me the bunny trick.” She bounced on her toes, showing him the newly tied shoes. “A bunny ears then ‘nother one and loopy de loop ‘em togetha.” 

Race shook his head, grinning at the girl. “Good jobs Sammi. Yous ready?”

Ensure they both had their wallets, they left the brownstone, their hands swinging between them while Sammi danced in front of them. Crossing a few streets, they soon arrived at Jacobi’s. Walking in the place was empty, allowing them to pick out their favorite booth. Sighing loudly, Race caught Sammi’s attention. “Whats with you little girl?”

“I miss da and mum, unka Race.” She propped her chin in her hand and gave her uncle a look. “Whens can Is see them?”

Race looked at Spot who shrugged his shoulders in response. “Is not sure, Sammi. Mum’s havin’ da baby and that mights take some time. But maybe when wes get home, wes can call ‘em.” 

“Ok.” She picked up the menu, looking at the photos, as Race relaxed against Spot’s side. 

The bell above the door caught their attention, but it was no one they knew. Spot and Race both smiled in the stranger’s direction before looking back at their menus. “What yous want, Sammi?” 

“Nugs and fries, pease!” She exclaimed, her knees coming under her bottom, causing her to be taller in the booth. 

A chuckle escaped Race’s mouth. “Yous got it girl. What to drink?” 

“Ummmmmmmmm . . .” A finger to her chin, making her look like a detective, she considered her choices. “‘Pple Juice.” 

“A fine choice for the lady.” Spot chuckled, pulling out a piece of paper and some crayons for her to draw while they waited for the waiter. 

Race cocked an eyebrow in his fiance’s direction. “Since when do yous carry papes and crayons in yous pocket?”

“Since we have a mini Jack Kelly in ours presence.” Spot waved his hand in Sammi’s direction, provin’ a point. “Yous knows he takes her to ‘ork and lets hers draws. Says she’ll be da next prodigal child.” 

The waiter came over and took their orders, soon returning bringing their drinks before leaving them alone. 

Race laughed knowing he was right. “So we needs to talk.” Glancing at Sammi, ensuring she was occupied, he titled his head towards Spot. “Wedding details.”

Throwing his head back, Spot groaned. “Ugh, whys plannin’ a weddin’ so hard?” 

“Wes just gotta pick a date and the rest will fall into place.” Or at least that was what Kat told Race when they met for coffee after the proposal. “So whats month work for you?”

Spot shook his head and mumbled what sounded like ‘idiot’ under his breath before lacing his fingers with Race. “Is always loved the fall. So hows about October?”

“Since wes got engaged and alls?” Race grinned. “Okay so a month is picked . . . nows a date.” 

Spot grinned, squeezing Race’s hand. “Hows about October 17 - one day less thans a years bein’ engaged?” 

Seeing a calendar pinned on the wall by the register, Race walked over, flipped through the calendar, chuckled to himself before walkin’ back to the booth. “Yous want to get married on a Tuesday?”

Spot shrugged. “When has wes ever done anything conventional in ours relationship? This is perfectly us.” 

“True.” Race nodded, a slap happy grin sliding over his mouth. “Is good with that. Tuesday, October 17, Is marryin’ you. Now, for names, hows we doin’ that?”

Spot gave him a confused look. “Whats you mean?”

“Conlon-Higgins or Higgins-Conlon?” Race shrugged his shoulders. “Its don’t matter to mes.” 

Pulling Race in for a chaste kiss, Spot shook his head. “Yous have too much time to thinks.” 

“But this is what we’ll be knowns as. Is know you love your last name but Is loves Higgins just as much.” Race protested. “Wes both wants to keep ours names but combine them together.” 

Spot could see why this would worry Race. He knew he had all the pros and cons about each way and had looked at all the ways it would flow. It was one of the many quirks he loved about his fiance. “Hows about we go with Higgins-Conlon?” 

“Anthony “Racetrack” Higgins-Conlon has a good ring to it.” Spot grinned at his fiance, squeezing his hand, just as the waiter came back and dropped their food on the table. “Little miss, it’s time to put aways the crayons and papes.” 

She pouted for a minute before realizing her chicken nuggets and fries were sitting in front of her. “Yum!” 

Squeezing Race and his laced hands, Spot mouthed ‘love you’ in Race’s direction before digging into his own food. 

Quietness fell over the table as the three dug into their food. Patrons came and went in the restaurant, the bell ringing over the door with each opening of the door. Just as they signaled for the check, a familiar face walked into the restaurant whistling a tune and a happy grin. 

“DA!” Sammi stood up on the booth seat with a happy grin. “Unka Race it’s daddy!” 

Jack heard Sammi’s yell before redirecting himself towards the booth in the back. “Well looks whats the cat drug in. Whats you doin’ here?” 

Sitting next to Sammi, Jack raised an eyebrow in his brother’s direction. “Yous daughter picked this for dinner.”

Settling Sammi on his lap, he ran a hand through her hair. “Yous have a good afternoon, cara?” 

“Yes! Wes went to da park and Is sleep and da, looks, Is colored.” She showed him her pape where she was doodling. “Is had fun with Unka Pottie and Unka Race.” 

Jack smiled in appreciation at his two brothers. “Thank you for takin’ her.”

“Da?” Sammi waited until Jack looked at her. “Is da baby here?”

Race and Spot both raised an eyebrow in Jack’s direction, wondering the same thing. “Yes, da baby’s here. Would you like to meet the baby?” 

Sammi’s head bobbled in excitement. Jack promised she could as soon as he grabbed the food they had ordered. Their check was settled just as Jack returned. “Kat’s mum with her while I ran down here. Wes were gonna call yous tonight and let you know but it’s better that I rans into yous.” 

The four headed towards the brownstone, Race and Spot hanging back while Jack bustled through the door with Sammi on his heels. “Kat, wes got company.” 

Though it was quiet, Race could hear the groan that escaped Kat’s mouth. “Jack Kelly yous a dead man.” 

“Its your favorites, Katherine.” Jack sang back, grinning and motioning the two to sit in the living room while he escaped to their bedroom. They could hear the quiet murmuring from the room, while Sammi sat on the couch next to them. 

“Unka Race?” Sammi slipped her hand into his before looking at him with wide eyes. “Is ner’ous.” 

Pulling her onto his lap, Race dropped a kiss on her forehead. “Thats okay, cara. Is nervous too.”

“Yous ner’ous?” Her eyes went wide at the thought. “Whys?” 

“‘Cause Is only held ones babys before.” He whispered, a faint smile on his face. “Yous know whos that was?”

Not breaking eye contact with her uncle, Sammi shook her head. “Yous. Yous was the first baby I ever held. And yous sibling will be the second. And its okays to be nervous; that means its important to yous and me and unka Pottie and mum and da.” 

“Okays.” She whispered, eyes darting over to the door leading to the hallway. Her eyes went wide seeing her da, mum, and grandma standing there. “Mum, da.” 

Kat brightened at the sight of her three favorite people sitting there. “Hi sweetheart. Did you have a good time with your uncles?” Crossing the room, she sat on the opposite couch as Sammi hopped down and joined her mum. “Careful. Hi Race, Spot. Thank you for watching her this afternoon.” 

“Yeah.” She whispered, fingers at her mouth. She searched her mum’s face for something different but finding nothing, she cuddled into her mum’s embrace. “Wheres da baby?”

Wrapping her arms around her daughter, Kat smiled. “Look at da.” 

Poppin’ her head off Kat’s shoulder, Sammi’s eyes widened at the blanket wrapped bundle. “That da baby?” 

“Would you like to meet your new brother?” Kat asked, watching Jack cross the room to join them on the couch. Jack adjusted the bundle so Sammi could see the newborn who was sleeping soundly and smacking his lips. “What do you think Sammi?”

Running her index finger over his hand, she smiled watching his fingers curl around her’s. “He’s ‘ittle.” 

“Yes, he’s little.” Kat squeezed her close to her side. “Yous were littler than he is.” 

Eyes widened, Sammi looked around the room. “Is was ‘ittle?” 

“Yes, Samantha, you were once this little.” Kat grinned, looking over her shoulder at Race and Spot. “I just heard your uncle tell you you were this little once and you were the first baby he held.” 

The little girl’s head looked over at her two uncles. “Unka Race, Unka Spottie, Is got a ‘roter.” 

“Yes yous do.” Race grinned, looking at the bundle in Jack’s arms. “Whats his name?”

Jack smiled at Kat and Sam before looking at Race and Spot. “Wes had a hard time tryin’ to figure out a name. The middle name was easy but the first name was hard.” He nudged Kat, letting her do the honors. 

“Our son’s name is Thomas Anthony Kelly. We’re going to call him Tommy. Thomas after Jack’s da and Anthony after his uncle Race.” Kat smiled, as Race’s jaw dropped. 

Tears clouded Race’s eyes as he looked at his brother and sister. “Yous didn’t has to do that.” 

“We knows wes didn’t but Race, yous been there for us and wes indebted to yous.” Jack’s voice thickened with emotion. Passing the newborn to Kat, Jack crossed the room to pull Race into a hug. “Yous such a great uncle, friend . . . brother and wes want Tommy to have a great man to embody as hes growin’ up.” 

Race squeezed Jack’s shoulders, more tears escaping his eyes. “Is honored, Jackie.” 

“Wanna hold him?” Jack pulled back, taking his son back from Kat before settling him in Race’s arms. “What do you think, Uncle Race?” 

Race’s eyes swept over the tiny human nestled in his arms. Tommy’s lips were puckered, as if he had just eaten a sour lemon, eyes tightly shut, and quiet wisps of air were released as he soundly slept. “Hi’s Tommy, Is your uncle Race. That’s your uncle Spottie over there. Wes love yous so much.” Looking over at the new parents, he shot them a watery smile. “He’s perfect. He’s gorgeous.” 

Jack turned his attention to his daughter, grinning brightly as he picked her up. “So wes keepin’ him, Sammi?”

“Hes okay.” She gave her dad a look. “Will hes cry?”

Kat rolled her eyes at her daughter and husband. “He will cry sometimes but it’s just his way of letting us know he’s here. Will you help us?”

“Uh huh.” She gave her da a hug and smiled at her mum. “But can Is go to Unka Race and Uncle Potties without him?”

Kat and Jack both laughed as did both her uncles. “Already negotiating with me. This wasn’t supposed to happen for another couple of years.” 

“We’ll talk about you going to Uncle Race and Spottie’s house.” Kat shook her head at her daughter. 

“She’s your daughter and you can’t deny that.” Jack laughed at how similar Samantha and Kat were. “Wes in trouble with this one, though.” 

Kat’s eyes widened at the thought. “Oh crap, I didn’t think about that. Especially climbing up to private boxes just to talk with pretty girls.” 

“Worked for you didn’t it?” Jack raised an eyebrow, leaning over to steal a kiss from his wife. “Admit it, that’s what swept you off your feet.” 

Kat’s cheeks blushed. “That might’ve had something to do with it.” 

Race looked down at his nephew. “Yous parents are crazy but theys the best. Spottie and Is will be there when its too much for yous and Sammi.” 

Relinquishing him to Spot’s outstretched arms, Race smiled seeing Spot hold their nephew. “Thanks for that Race. If our kids ever runs away from home, yous house is the first wes checkin’.” 

Standing, Race crossed the room to pull Kat into a hug. “Congratulations, Plums. He’s precious.” 

“Thanks Race.” She stepped back. “Wes was going to tell you later on tonight to tell you. Jack said you were at Jacobi’s.” 

Seeing Jack, Spot, and Sammi all talking while looking at the baby, Race smiled. “Yous daughter wanted Jacobi’s.” 

“Yous hidin’ something.” Despite just having a baby, Kat’s observation skills hadn’t lessened any. “You want to talk?” 

He took her hand and led her into her office, closing the door behind him. “Yous the only one that wes told since we JUST decided this.”

Kat titled her head in curiosity, her finger going to her lip in concentration. “What? Spill it Racetrack.” 

“SpotandIsdecidedourweddin’date.” He rushed out, eyes shut, anticipating her excitement. 

Kat laughed. “How about you repeat that, this time spacin’ out your words?” 

“Spot and Is decided our weddin’ date.” He could see the excitement building on Kat’s face. “October 17.” 

Looking around the room, she found her calendar, a giggle escaping her mouth. “A Tuesday, Race, really?” 

“Would you expect anything different?” 

Kat shook her head, pulling him into a hug. “If you and Spot were any other couple, yes I’d expect something different. However, you two have never followed anyone’s path, always makin’ it your own. Why that date though?” 

“It’ll be a day less than a year engaged.” Race smiled. “Spot’s words not mine. The bugger’s a little sentimental, if yous didn’t knows that.” 

Kat smiled. “He continues to pleasantly surprise me.” 

“Me too. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Race smiled. “I will needs yous help with all of this. Wes don’t know where wes getting married.” 

She nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Come by this week and I’ll help. I’ve got some good ideas that’ll be perfect for you and Spot. But you two need to figure out if you want an indoor or outdoor venue.” 

Opening the door, Race stuck his head out the door, grinning at Spot. “Spot, for October, indoor or outdoor?” 

Looking up from Tommy, Spot’s eyes widened. “Ummm . . . Indoor. Is Kat cathootin’ with you?” 

“Of course she is.” Blowing a kiss to Spot, he closed the door again, only hearing Jack ask what was going on in October. “Indoor it is.” 

Kat clapped her hands in excitement. “Come by Wednesday after work and I’ll have some options for you two.” 

“Is haven’t said this lately, but thank yous Kat.” Race bit his lip. “Yous and Jack are the family neither Spot or Is had growin’ up and Is thankful yous my sister.” 

Tears clouded her eyes, as she smacked his shoulder. “Quit makin’ me cry Racetrack. I’m emotional already due to Tommy but you are being too sweet. You and Spot are just as much as family as we are to you. I was so excited for you two to meet Tommy. The rest of the newsies will meet him later this week but we knew you and Spot would meet him tonight or tomorrow.” 

At the sound of the door opening, Jack looked over at his wife and brother. “Do I need to pound Race for makin’ yous cry?” 

“Don’t you dare Jack Francis Kelly.” Kat’s eyes glared at him. “He just said something sweet and I’m an emotional mess.” 

Jack nodded. “Heard louds and clear. So Is hear yous havin’ a big party in October, on a Tuesday of all days.” 

“Yea Jackie. Yous free?” Race sat on the couch and gave his brother a big grin. “‘Cause bein’ a groomsman and all yous schedule will needs to be free.” 

Jack grinned. “For yous two, I’d clear the whole month if needs be. October 17 is a fine day for a weddin’.”

“A weddin’ that needs to be planned.” Spot and Race both groaned at the prospect of planning. 

Jack chuckled, nodding his head in sympathy. “With Kat’s it won’ts be so bad. She’s a master of plannin’ a weddin’.” 

“Thanks Jack.” Kat grinned, excited at helping plan the wedding of her brothers. “It’ll be the party of the year.” 

Race shook his head. “I thoughts that was Albert’s weddin’.” 

They all chuckled at that event - it was glitz and glam and very over the top but it worked well for the couple. 

Spot looked between Kat and Race. “Ous weddin’ will be nothin’ like that, clear?” 

Kat nodded, looking between Race and Spot. “That wedding would never fit for yous two. The simpler the better. And the actually weddin’ won’t be long - 30 minutes tops.” 

“Good.” Race threw his arm over Spot’s back, grinning at the newborn and enjoying the familiar feeling of the family enveloping him. Sammi, who was playing on the floor with her doll, climbed up in Race’s lap, gave him a hug, and mumbled “love you” before snuggling his chest. Smiling at Kat and Jack, Race settled. He was in his happy place and with those he loved most surrounding him. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Thomas Anthony Kelly is here. He will be making appearances throughout the rest of the series but the series will still focus very much on Race and Sammi as she grows older. If there’s anything you want to see, just send me a message and I’ll try to incorporate it. 
> 
> But the bigger news it that their wedding is the next part of the series. I haven’t started writing it yet so if there’s ANYTHING you want to see, send me a message. I have some ideas but it will be a couple of weeks before it’s posted! 


End file.
